Uchihacest
by Zafyra's
Summary: Une question, tout simple: Comment réagiraient Itachi et Sasuke s'il découvraient l'existence de l'Uchihacest?   Voici ma réponse...


«-Arrête !

Le cri de Sasuke retenti dans le couloir. Un cri de souffrance pure. Naruto, tenu en respect par Kisame, serra les dents.

La voix grave d'Itachi susurra à l'oreille de son frère:

-C'est ton destin. Imprudent petit frère, c'est ton destin. Déteste-moi. Maudit-moi. Et vit en me haïssant. Fuit, fuit. Vit pour te venger. »

-Coupez !

Itachi lâcha sa victime pour se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait interrompu, le regard interrogateur.

- Itachi, s'il te plait, un peu plus de conviction ! C'est une malédiction tout de même. Non seulement c'est la phrase clé de l'histoire, mais en plus c'est celle qui va permettre au gens d'appréhender ton personnage. Comment veux-tu être détesté si tu ne fais que réciter une poésie ? Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je vois.

-Bon allez, et n'oublie pas de donner un effet sombre à ta voix.

-Entendu.

- Bon, moteur, action !

« -Arrête !

Le cri de Sasuke retenti dans le couloir. Un cri de souffrance pure. Naruto, tenu en respect par Kisame, serra les dents.

La voix grave d'Itachi glissa à l'oreille de son frère:

-C'est ton destin. Imprudent petit frère, c'est ton destin.

Sa voix s'assombrit encore pour ne devenir plus qu'un souffle de noirceur. Une malédiction.

-Déteste-moi. Maudit-moi. Et vit en me haïssant. Fuit, fuit. Et vit pour te venger.

Dans un soubresaut, La victime hurla toute son horreur, toute sa terreur.

-C'est bien toi Itachi, commenta Kisame. Tu n'as aucune pitié, même pour ton petit frère.

Naruto se tendit, le regard noir.

-Je ne peux plus le supporter. Enfoirés !

Prenant le requin au dépourvut, il s'élança vers Sasuke. Kisame se mit à sa poursuite. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres des Uchihas quand ils s'arrêtèrent net, regardant les murs avec surprise.

La voix de Jiraya vibra derrière eux.

-_NINPO, GAMA GUCHI SHIBARI !_ (Lien de la bouche du crapaud). »

-Coupez ! C'était parfait ! Bon, pour les effets spéciaux avec l'estomac du crapaud, on verra demain. Cet après midi, on filme la scène de l'arrivée de Gaï. Pour les autres, vous avez quartier libre.

Un mouvement d'ensemble agita soudain la salle. Les grandes lumières se rallumèrent, éclairant le reste de la pièce. La réalité reprit sa place.

Ce qui apparaissait comme les murs du couloir quelques secondes plus tôt redevint soudain de simples cloisons peintes. Derrière, des dizaines de personnes s'affairaient autour de caméras et de micros, dans un désordre parfaitement organisé.

Le petit homme qui avait parlé se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, à la rencontre de ses acteurs. Il marchait d'un pas assuré, donnant quelques instructions et conseils sur son passage, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur la ribambelle de câbles qui couvrait le sol.

- Ah Sasuke, s'exclama t'il en tapotant l'épaule du garçon, tu as été grandiose. Tu as un don caché pour les scènes de souffrances, dis-moi.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je préfère, rétorqua le jeune acteur.

-Je sais bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, plus que quelques jours et tu joueras à nouveau des scènes d'action !

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de partir vers sa loge. Le réalisateur se tourna vers Itachi.

- Ton petit frère est presque aussi bon que toi. Il progresse vite. De famille je suppose ?

-Sûrement oui, répondit le jeune homme.

- Bref, puisque tu as quartier libre, j'ai accepté la demande d'un magazine qui voulait t'interviewer. Un magazine de fan si je me souviens bien.

- Une interview filmée ?

-Non, ils se contenteront d'un écrit. Je leur ai donné rendez vous à quinze heures dans la salle de conférences.

- Très bien j'y serais.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais l'homme ajouta :

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Fait attention à ne pas trop en dévoiler sur l'intrigue, le manga a beau être en avance, il n'est rendu qu'au combat de la vallée de la fin.

-Vous faites bien de me le rappeler, j'avais totalement oublié. Alors ils ne savent rien de l'enlèvement de Gaara ? Ni de l'Akatsuki ?

-Je vois que tu as lu le dernier script, nota l'homme en souriant. En effet, c'est encore une surprise. Pour l'Akatsuki, ils n'ont encore aucune idée de ce que c'est. Ils savent juste que c'est une organisation criminelle qui en a après Naruto, et que toi et Kisame en faites parti.

-D'accord, je ferais attention alors. Bon après midi !

-A toi aussi, répondit le réalisateur alors qu'Itachi s'éloignait.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent en coup de vent. Itachi eut à peine le temps de se reposer que déjà l'heure de l'entretien arriva. Fidèle à sa ponctualité, il se rendit à quinze heures pile devant la salle de conférences.

- Allez, s'encouragea t'il mentalement, encore une heure et après je suis libre pour l'après-midi. Peut-être que je pourrais prendre un bon bain bien chaud…

Les deux journalistes arrivèrent en même temps que lui. Après les présentations, ils s'installèrent dans la salle et commencèrent l'entretien.

-Avant de commencer, Mr Uchiha, je voudrais vous remercier de bien vouloir nous accorder cette interview.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face le regardait avec admiration, comme si elle voyait un ange de ces propres yeux.

Itachi retint un soupir. C'était toujours pareil. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, car c'était bien flatteur, mais à cause de ce regard, toutes les filles devenaient fades à ces yeux. Quoique celle-là était plutôt mignonne. Les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, des formes tout à fait appréciables, et un joli sourire. Un moment, il fut tenté de la séduire, mais il se retint mentalement. Ce serait trop facile, et surtout contraire à ses principes. Il n'était pas du genre à changer de compagne toutes les nuits.

- Itachi.

-Pardon ?

- Appelez-moi Itachi, ce sera plus simple.

La jeune femme parut troublée. Mais l'œil de l'Uchiha fut attiré par le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Son calepin à la main, les lunettes sur le nez, il le regardait depuis le début d'un air impressionné. En entendant la demande d'Itachi, il avait haussé un sourcil, le scrutant d'un air douteux. Ah, chasse gardée apparemment. Il venait de passer du statut d'idole à celui d'adversaire. Bon sang, les gens ne pouvaient pas le traiter comme un individu normal ? Comme un humain à leur niveau ?

-Très bien monsieur Uchi… Euh je veux dire Itachi. Si vous préférez.

Apparemment non. Même cette femme était incapable de l'appeler par son prénom.

-J'aimerais commencer sur un point qui me semble assez important, reprit la journaliste. Comment vivez-vous votre succès ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne faites pas partie des personnages principaux, et pourtant vous êtes parmi les plus appréciés.

Ah, La question. Au moins, la journaliste ne perdait pas ses moyens, et posait d'emblée la question qui l'intéressait. Une bonne reporter avec du cran. Peut-être allait-il changer d'avis quand à la partie séduction.

- C'est vrai qu'en peu de temps, mon personnage a pris une grande importance dans l'histoire. Du jour au lendemain, je suis devenu célèbre. En toute honnêteté, j'ai eu du mal au début. On ne s'habitue pas si facilement aux flashs et aux cris des fans.

-Et maintenant ?

-J'essaie de rester moi-même. De ne pas prendre la grosse tête, vous voyez ?

La journaliste parut satisfaite.

-Préférez-vous le manga ou l'anime ?

Itachi ne put retenir un léger rire.

-Les deux. Le manga est plus précis, montre vraiment les images importantes. Mais l'anime permet de développer les scènes d'actions.

- Je vois. Une question m'intrigue, j'espère ne pas être trop indiscrète en vous demandant quelles relations vous entretenez réellement avec Sasuke Uchiha.

Surprise. Quelle drôle de question. Il décida de se prêter au jeu.

-Et bien comme vous devez le savoir, Sasuke est mon frère. Mon petit frère.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'étonnement se peindre sur les traits de la jeune femme.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Et bien non, répondit la jeune femme en faisant signe à son collègue de bien noter. Donc vous êtes vraiment frères avec Sasuke.

-Je pensais que ça se savait, vu qu'on a le même nom.

-Je pensais que….Enfin bref, se reprit la rousse. Tous les autres liens sont-ils vrai alors ? Sandaime et Asuma, ou même Neji, Hinata et Hanabi ?

-Oui. Nous avons tous exactement les mêmes liens dans la vie réelle que dans l'anime.

-Quelle révélation. Et donc vous vous entendez bien avec votre… frère ?

- Plutôt bien oui. Mieux que dans le manga en tout cas. Je pense que c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

- Tout à fait. Si vous répondez aussi bien à toutes mes autres questions ce sera facile, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle paraissait à présent plus décontractée, comme rassurée par la sympathie de l'Uchiha.

- Que pensez-vous de votre personnage ? Son histoire, sa personnalité ?

-J'aime son côté un peu sombre, mystérieux. Mais surtout, c'est sa manie d'être supérieur à tous les autres personnages, sans en faire cas, qui me plaît.

Itachi sourit franchement, amusé par ses propres mots.

- Enfin, ne croyez pas que j'apprécie à ce point me sentir supérieur, se reprit-il. Mais c'est une facette du personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement jouer.

La journaliste l'excusa immédiatement.

-Oui, oui je comprends. Il est supérieur, sans pour autant avoir un ego surdimensionné.

-Voila. C'est naturel chez lui. Depuis tout petit, il surpasse les autres, et évolue plus vite que n'importe qui.

-Justement, à propos de son histoire ?

-C'est une bien triste histoire. Un jeune homme plein de talent qui du jour au lendemain, tue son meilleur ami puis tout son clan, pour soi-disant tester ses capacités. Il apparait comme un être dépourvu de sentiments, mais au fond, je pense qu'il a du bon. On ne peut pas être aussi foncièrement mauvais sans avoir une bonne raison.

-Quel est son avenir dans le manga ?

-Olà, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas trop vous en dévoiler, rétorqua Itachi avec un sourire. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il a une place assez importante dans l'histoire, et qu'on le reverra rapidement. Et puis ses secrets seront inévitablement dévoilés un jour ou l'autre.

-J'ai hâte d'y être. Euh, je veux dire que nous avons hâte d'en savoir plus.

-Naturellement, acquiesça Itachi tout en s'amusant intérieurement.

Tout l'art de parler sans ne rien dire ! Bien sur que les secrets seront dévoilés, ça fait partie de l'histoire ! Finalement cette journaliste n'était pas si futée. Il fut même un peu déçu qu'elle ne cherche pas à lui soutirer des informations.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le toussotement du jeune homme. Celui-ci tendit une feuille à sa collègue, pointant une ligne du doigt. Bon, quelle question avait-elle oubliée ?

La journaliste releva son nez vers lui, d'abord sceptique, puis son regard se fit confiant. Professionnel.

-Monsieur Uchiha, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la fanfiction ? Et du fanart ?

Itachi retint sa surprise à grande peine. Tiens, c'était la première fois qu'on la lui posait celle-là.

-Je sais ce que c'est, oui. Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Que pensez-vous des fanfictions et fanarts qui vous mettent en scène ? demanda la reporter, les étoiles de la passion dans ses yeux.

- Je vais sûrement vous décevoir, répondit Itachi, mais je ne m'y intéresse que très peu. Voire, pour être franc, pas du tout. Pour avoir aperçu quelques fanarts, à d'occasions ou d'autres, je dirais que certains artistes ne se débrouillent pas trop mal. Pour les fanfictions, je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà lu une.

Si la jeune femme fut déçue, elle ne le montra pas. Elle poursuivit avec aplomb.

-Et pour ce qui est du Yaoi ? Et de l'Uchihacest ?

Itachi crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Pardon ?

-Qu'en pensez vous ? ajouta-t-elle avec ferveur. Même si vous n'en avez jamais vu ou lu, vous devez bien en avoir eut connaissance.

Gros blanc. Depuis la première fois depuis le début de l'interview, Itachi ne savait pas comment réagir. Était-ce une blague ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

La journaliste insista, plus agacée qu'embêtée par son silence.

-A moins que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'est le yaoi. C'est un mot que l'on utilise pour désigner les relations entre hommes dans les mangas.

-Merci je sais ce qu'est le Yaoi, grinça Itachi entre ses dents.

Emportée dans sa lancée, elle ne reçut pas l'avertissement.

- Alors que pensez-vous des couples créés ? Itachi et Kisame ? Itachi et Kakashi ? Itachi et Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha se releva presque de sa chaise.

-Arrêtez là ! Tonna-t-il. Plus un mot !

La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, livide. Son collègue se tendit sur sa chaise.

Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? A le harceler de la sorte ? De quel droit osaient-ils ? C'était ça qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début ? A présent, il n'avait plus aucune envie de séduire la rouquine. Loin de là. Et toute trace de sourire avait déserté son visage.

Au dernier instant, alors qu'il allait incendier les deux journalistes sous un flot d'injures et de menaces parfaitement choisies, il se retint. Son image. Que ce passerait-il s'il agissait ainsi ? Il voyait déjà les couvertures des magazines : « Itachi Uchiha agresse des journalistes après une simple question sur le Yaoi, que cela cache t'il ? »

Il secoua la tête, chassant tant bien que mal sa colère. Il devait mettre fin à cette interview au plus vite. Et si possible en bonnes conditions.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, gémit douloureusement.

-Ahh, ma tête ! Bon dieu quelle migraine.

La femme, qui avait blanchit jusqu'à se confondre avec le mur derrière elle, le regarda avec incertitude. Il grimaça un rictus de souffrance.

-Et merde, pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Sil vous plait, ajouta t'il en s'adressant au jeune homme, pourriez-vous ouvrir la fenêtre ?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta rapidement, comprenant le problème.

-Vous voulez que j'aille chercher un verre d'eau ?

-Volontiers, approuva Itachi, reconnaissant.

Le journaliste sortit de la pièce en courant presque. Sa collègue se remettait de ses émotions.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa Itachi. Ça fait quelques jours que je traîne une migraine, et je suis obligé de me doper aux calmants pour tenir pendant les tournages. Forcément, quand l'effet se dissipe, j'en paye les conséquences.

La rouquine baissa les yeux, paraissant se noyer dans l'immensité de sa honte.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous presser autant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien, la rassura t'il. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être en état de poursuivre cette interview. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais que vous ne fassiez pas cas de ce malaise dans votre article.

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. C'est tout à fait normal. J'arrêterais mon interview à la question sur les fanfictions.

-La question sur les fanfictions ? Je me souviens de celle sur l'avenir de mon personnage, mais celle-là ne me revient pas. Ça doit être là que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal.

La journaliste répondit presque à contrecœur.

-D'accord. Je finirais mon article à la question sur l'avenir du personnage.

Itachi se leva de sa chaise en vacillant légèrement.

- Ouch, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Vous m'excuserez auprès de votre ami d'être parti sans l'attendre, mais il faut que j'aille m'allonger.

-Oui je lui dirais. Il comprendra.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller prudemment vers sa loge.

Aussitôt passé l'angle du couloir, il reprit sa démarche habituelle. Ah, quelle imbécile cette fille ! Et son collègue ne valait pas mieux. Il rit intérieurement du coup qu'il venait de leur jouer. Eh oui, c'est ça le métier d'acteur !

Arrivé près de sa loge, il faillit être renversé par Naruto et Kiba, qui surgirent en trombe dans le couloir, l'un courant après l'autre. Toujours aussi énergiques ces deux là. Il sortit la clé de sa poche et pénétra dans le petit appartement. Et oui, sa loge avait plusieurs pièces. Pratique. Quand le tournage finissait tard et qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de rentrer chez lui, il restait dormir ici. C'était un peu sa deuxième maison.

Le salon était plongé dans le noir. Tant mieux, pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, il avait justement besoin de calme. Il s'allongea sur le divan, et ferma les yeux. Cette journaliste l'avait bien énervé.

_Toc Toc_

Quelqu'un l'appela de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Itachi ? Tu es là ? Bon je rentre.

Il reconnu la voix du réalisateur. La porte s'ouvrit sur le petit homme qui fronça les sourcils devant l'obscurité de la pièce. Il avisa Itachi.

-On m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Itachi prit un air fatigué.

- Un peu mal au crâne. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu finir l'interview.

L'homme balaya le problème de la main.

-Peu importe, ce n'est qu'une interview. Mais plus important, tu pourras jouer demain ?

- Je pense qu'avec du calme et du repos je me sentirais mieux pour demain.

- Parfait dit le réalisateur, rassuré. Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne vienne te déranger.

-Merci beaucoup.

- Surtout repose toi bien, ajouta l'homme en refermant la porte.

Voila un problème de réglé, pensa Itachi. Avec ça, il était sûr d'être tranquille jusqu'au lendemain.

Le faux malade se rallongea sur le divan, regarda le plafond. L'interview le tracassait toujours. Bon sang, tout ça pour quelques questions ! Il tenta de se calmer, mais chaque pensée tournée vers le sujet l'énervait un peu plus. Et il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Le Yaoi. Il connaissait le principe, mais avait toujours fait en sorte de s'en tenir à l'écart. Il trouvait ça… dégoutant. Il n'était pas homophobe, mais le fait de se voir mit en couple avec ses amis, Kisame, Kakashi, ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Surtout quand cela partait dans des scènes à la limite de la pornographie.

La question l'avait gênée, irritée même, mais ce n'était pas la pire. La suivante l'avait profondément choquée. L'Uchihacest.

Le mot en lui même était révoltant. Pas besoin d'avoir 160 de QI pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Lui, en couple avec son… petit frère ? Comment osaient-ils penser à une chose pareille ! Il se sentait insulté, et même pire : honteux rien qu'à la pensée de cette chose infâme.

Que dirait Sasuke s'il découvrait ça ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Sasuke ne devait pas le savoir. Si lui-même était choqué, alors son petit frère serait… Il ne préférait pas y penser.

A force de se creuser la tête, et de se faire souffrir à retourner l'idée dans tous les sens, l'Uchiha finit par s'endormir. Il ne rêva pas d'inceste, comme il le craignait, mais de meurtres et de torture. De journalistes bien sûr.

Quand il se réveilla, son esprit était vidé de toute trace de haine ou de honte. Il prit un dîner rapide, alluma l'ordinateur, une idée bien précise en tête. Il lança alors le navigateur, et la dernière page vue s'afficha.

Un site de fanfictions.

Itachi sourit pour lui-même. Il avait mentit aux journalistes. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait les fanfictions et fanarts, même les doujinshi ! Ça le passionnait littéralement. Il adorait lire les mises en scènes de jeunes fans, leurs idées et divagations. C'était tellement amusant. Pour le fanart c'était surtout des images de lui-même qu'il aimait chercher. Il se retrouvait en costard, en maillot de bain, en vampire, toujours dessiné différemment. Seule une zone restait taboue pour lui : le Yaoi. Il évitait même les lemons.

Il avait préféré mentir aux journalistes pour garder sa réputation. Que feraient les fans s'ils savaient qu'il lisait et regardait leurs créations ? Leur niveau baissait peut-être. Ou pas. Mais surtout, c'était quelque chose de privé, un peu comme un secret. Peu de gens lui savaient cet intérêt, même parmi ses plus proches amis.

Par curiosité –c'était pour ça qu'il avait allumé le poste- il lança une recherche Google. Ces doigts se hasardèrent sur le clavier.

U-c-h-i-h-a-c-e-s-t.

Clic. Le moteur de recherche lui afficha une page remplie de fanfictions dont il se doutait que le contenu était loin de la chasteté. Hésitant à présent, il glissa doucement le curseur sur l'onglet « images ». Et cliqua une nouvelle fois.

Sa main se crispa sur la souris. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était donc ça l'Uchihacest ? Sur l'écran, toutes les images étaient plus que suggestives, le mettant en scènes avec son frère dans des positions… Bref, plus que gênantes. Quelle horreur !

Au fond de lui, il dû s'avouer qu'il se sentait un peu excité par cette vision d'images érotiques, où il était le principal personnage. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se raisonner. C'était son frère bon sang !

Itachi cliqua inconsciemment sur l'une des images pour l'afficher en plein écran. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Lui, nu. Sur son petit frère, nu aussi. Un long filet de liquide coulant de la cuisse de celui-ci. Et forcément, pénétration. Petit bonus : le dessin était bien dessiné : réaliste.

Choqué, incapable de réagir, Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Comment… ? Il était à court de mots.

C'est ce moment que choisit son petit frère pour faire une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

- Hey, Itachi ! On m'a dit que tu étais malade ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais gober ça ! Allez avoue, t'as trouvé le moyen d'éviter les interviews. Depuis le temps que j'essaie sans succès, comment ça se fait que toi t'y arrives ? Eh, tu fais quoi ?

Malheureusement, Itachi ne réagit pas assez vite. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke. Fixés sur l'écran.

-Itachi ?

A ce moment là tout se passa très vite. Sasuke prit ses jambes à son coup en s'enfuyant par la porte de la chambre. Itachi se lança à sa poursuite sans réfléchir, traumatisé à l'idée de ce que son petit frère pouvait imaginer.

-Sasuke ! Attend !

Mais le jeune Uchiha ne se retourna pas, et continua à courir. Itachi accéléra l'allure.

Il le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le cadet venait de se réfugier dans sa chambre. La porte claqua derrière lui, les laissant tout deux face à face, essoufflés après la course qu'ils venaient de mener.

Itachi tenta de se justifier.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, haleta t'il. Je… je regardais juste comme ça. Je veux dire, une journaliste m'en a parlé, alors je… par curiosité… enfin, sans réfléchir, j'ai voulu vérifier. C'est la première fois que je vois une image de ce genre ! Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies vu ça Sasuke, mais tu dois me croire, je n'ai pas du tout ce genre de pensées !

Son frère le regarda sans réagir.

-Tu…tu m'aimes ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

Itachi ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Non ! Enfin si bien sûr, mais … Mais pas comme ça. Je t'aime comme un grand frère aime son petit frère. Je t'aime …fraternellement, tu vois ? Pas comme… enfin voilà !

-…c'est vrai ?

-Oui, bien s…

Itachi s'arrêta net, percevant une lueur de déception dans la voix et le regard de Sasuke. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Il se rapprocha doucement.

- Sasuke tu…. Tu m'aimes comme un frère aussi, n'est ce pas ?

L'interpellé baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

-'Tachi je….

-Rassure-moi, c'est bien la première fois que tu voyais une image de ce genre ? demanda Itachi, effaré de ce qu'il commençait à comprendre.

-Et bien, je…

-Sasuke ?

Le jeune Uchiha releva la tête brusquement. Ses yeux étaient brillants et rougis. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix décidée.

-Oui je t'aime! cria-t-il. Oui je regarde ces images tous les soirs ! Oui je lis aussi les histoires, et les mangas sur nous. Je t'aime Itachi ! ! Je me touche toutes les nuits en pensant à toi, je rêve de nous !

Au fur et à mesure de son aveu, il détachait les boutons de sa chemise. Il l'enleva, et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

- Je t'aime Itachi ! Je t'aime, je veux que tu me touche, que tu me fasses l'a…

-Stop ! Arrête Sasuke !

Itachi lui saisit les mains brusquement colla au mur au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de se déshabiller.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Comment est ce que tu peux penser des choses pareilles ? Et tu n'es qu'un enfant !

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée sur le réalisateur qui découvrit la scène avec un visage horrifié. Derrière lui, des murmures de consternation se firent entendre parmi les dizaines de personnes présentes.

-Itachi ! Lâche Sasuke et éloigne-toi immédiatement de lui !

-Qu'est ce que …

Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que déjà il était violemment écarté.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille… murmura Kurenai.

-Dire que j'avais confiance en toi, ajouta Kakashi.

Il entrevit le réalisateur tentant de réconforter Sasuke qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de s'être fait rejeter, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Ça va Sasuke ? Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? Viens là c'est fini, dit-il en serrant le garçon contre lui.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, et sachant que personne ne voudrait l'écouter, Itachi se dégagea de l'emprise des anciens amis et couru dans le couloir.

Il réussit à les semer en bloquant la porte d'un escalier. A travers ses pensées encore choquées par les mots de son frère, il se rappela qu'il avait quitté sa loge sans fermer la porte. Ni éteindre son ordinateur. A partir de là, quelqu'un avait dû passer devant sa porte, voir l'image et donner l'alerte.

Tout en courant, il comprit que sa vie était fichue. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir sans repenser à cette image. Le monde était devenu fou. Son propre petit frère s'était perdu dans les abimes irréels du yaoi. Et bien sûr, personne les croiraient, ni lui ni son frère, devant l'ampleur du crime.

Il arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le vide se fit subitement dans son esprit.

Quel calme.

Quel silence.

Aucun trouble. Aucune émotion.

Juste le vent.

Il contempla un instant la ville innocente avant de se laisser tomber.

La mort d'Itachi fit scandale dans la presse. Celle de Sasuke, peu après, mit fin pour de bon au tournage de l'anime. L'auteur du manga Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, décida d'arrêter son histoire, annonçant qu'il ne pouvait continuer à écrire après une fin si tragique.

Parmi les membres du tournage, personne ne pensa à regarder l'historique du navigateur pour vérifier la culpabilité d'Itachi. Ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

La production n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver une explication convenable à fournir aux médias. Ce furent les médias eux-mêmes qui trouvèrent la réponse. Plus précisément une jeune journaliste rousse.

« Vous savez, dit-elle en s'adressant aux caméras, j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'il était malade. Il avait un teint très pâle, et il avait l'air très fatigué. Il m'a avoué qu'il subissait une très forte migraine depuis plusieurs semaines, et que malgré les médicaments qu'il prenait en quantité, il souffrait le martyr. J'ai assisté à une de ses crises, et je peux vous dire que c'était d'une violence impressionnante. Je comprends très bien comment il a pu en venir à se suicider. La douleur devait être insupportable. »

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, la scène du début est extraite de l'épisode 85 : « Stupide petit frère, maudis-moi, hais-moi ! ». Première rencontre entre Sasuke et son frère depuis La nuit.<p>

Après cette lecture, quelles sont vos impressions, ressentis? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Je suis bien curieuse de savoir. Alors à vos claviers! ;)


End file.
